Hallowed Note
The Hallowed Notes '''are items obtained by defeating Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit. They are pages of Micah's spellbook, which he has used to describe the experience of being sealed inside the tomb containing the spirit. It also explains that Micah's essence is being used to power the Archaic Pumpkins' immortality. By trading these with the Mournful Pumpkinfolk, you may obtain Hellfire or Agony Seal; you get Hellfire the first time and Agony Seal onward. Description Hallowed Note 1 "I have been betrayed by my brothers and sisters, left for dead behind a wall of pain and magical energy. In my new makeshift tomb lies the creature we had intended to lock away - a being we call 'The Hallowed Spirit'. It sleeps... it's been asleep through the whole sealing process. I can feel the pain of agony coursing through my body as I sit here, does it not feel it? Were the seals for nothing? I fear that my end will come at the hands of the Hallowed Spirit once it awakens... whatever that is... If you find this, and you're not an Archaic... do not trust them. If you are one of my own, I hope you burn. You're the monsters to me, not the Spirit." Hallowed Note 2 "Don't know how long I've been asleep now, the agony eats me up from the inside, and I keep passing out from the pain. The Spirit is awake now... I know this, because it stands over me sometimes when I wake up. No sound. Motionless. Despite the creepy mannerisms it has never made an attempt to attack me. I don't know if this is a matter of time or not, though... I tried talking to it, but it doesn't speak back or understand me, I think. Sometimes, it will start screeching out loud. It shatters the inside of my head, giving me this... warped feeling." Hallowed Note 3 "Woke up again because of the Spirit shrieking loudly. The cave shakes and rocks in response, the sounds of something outside shattering. I hope it's some of their pottery breaking. I will never forgive those traitors for the suffering we've been through. I wonder if I'm also being drained, since I also feel pain from the seals... To think I'm dying slowly to grant immortality to another Archaic disgusts me. The fact we even made the seals to drain this spirit for it disgusts me. I regret helping them prepare this whole thing... it's only fair I pay penance by staying trapped. But... the Spirit..." Hallowed Note 4 "I can't take it anymore. I believe that the more I suffer inside this chamber, the more the seals inflict agony on Thaamoth, that's what I named it, just to keep me alive. So that's it. I'm going to... relieve my burden upon it. I'm so sorry, Thaamoth, I felt we shared a special kinship through the horrific acts of my kind. It must look selfish for my to break free of this curse, but I'm doing this for you. I hope that when I pass the seals don't hurt you further during my final moments... Please rest now. For I shall too, forever." Category:Enemy Drop